


A  Night's  Pleasure

by Starrshadow



Series: Poetry inclined dabbles [2]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Poetry, relaxing by writing, slumber, weariness of life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1405753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrshadow/pseuds/Starrshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My pen and Paper lay abandoned</p><p>Eyelids closed in slumber........</p>
            </blockquote>





	A  Night's  Pleasure

The day it's era demented for I am weary

To have the stars stay still

My heart would beat ten-score

If you, the Night would stay awhile

My mirth would be like a singing gale

The Starlights are my candles

To read and write these things by

The Moon is a Chandelier

Banishing the dark like shadows

My pen and Paper lay abandoned

Eyelids closed in slumber

Fatigue it's cause hitting me unaware

'Til I wake at the chirping of birds  
near by 

To wander home in the early sunlight

And so my day begins anew 

with a happy glow unlike the day before

 

28-1-14


End file.
